


chasing visions of our futures

by growlery



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, also everyone&cancelling the apocalypse, but most of my pacific rim feelings are mako&raleigh and mako&stacker, this is also a general pacific rim feelings mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can always find me in the drift."</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing visions of our futures

**Author's Note:**

> for the partners square of my cotton candy bingo card. not chronological, but things do fit together in the right order.

 

  
([listen at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/fooleish/chasing-visions-of-our-futures))

**SPIT THE DARK; EMPIRES**  
 _if hope is a dangerous hole, will you join me?_  
jump, there's a world of war  
will you join me?

**CALL ME MAYBE; US**  
 _before you came into my life i missed you so bad  
and you should know that i missed you so, so bad _

**YOUTH; DAUGHTER**  
 _we are the reckless, we are the wild youth  
chasing visions of our futures_

**RADIOACTIVE IN THE DARK; IMAGINE DRAGONS & FALL OUT BOY**  
 _gonna need a spark to ignite_  
my songs know what you did in the dark  
i'm waking up (so light 'em up)  
i feel it in my bones (light 'em up)  
enough to make my systems blow (i'm a fire)  
welcome to the new age (light 'em up)

**HEAVY IN YOUR ARMS; FLORENCE + THE MACHINE**  
 _i was a heavy heart to carry_  
 _but he never let me down_  
 _when he had me in his arms_  
 _my feet never touched the ground_

**THE GOOD LEFT UNDONE; RISE AGAINST**  
 _all because of you, i believe in angels_  
 _not the kind with wings, not the kind with halos_  
 _the kind that bring you home when home becomes a strange place_  
 _i'll follow your voice_  
 _all you have to do is shout it out_

**LE ONDE; LUDOVICO EINAUDI**  
[instrumental]

**NOT AS WE; ALANIS MORISETTE**  
 _day one, day one, start over again_  
 _step one, step one, i'm barely making sense_  
 _for now i'm faking it til i'm pseudo-making it_  
 _from scratch, begin again_

**BETTER WEATHER; TWIN ATLANTIC**  
 _dearest forgetful_  
 _here are my guilty hands_  
 _you take them across your eyes_  
 _they help you remember_

**NO USE; WATERDEEP**  
 _it's no use trying to fight it any more  
wave after wave crashes on the shore_

**SEA CHANGE; TURIN BRAKES**  
 _one billion backs against the wall  
now do we walk or run_

**NORTHERN DOWNPOUR; PANIC! AT THE DISCO**  
 _i know the world's a broken bone_  
 _but melt your headaches, call it home_  
 _hey moon, please forget to fall down_  
 _hey moon, don't you go down_

**WITH YOU; I FIGHT DRAGONS**  
 _i say, what the hell_  
 _we've got things to do_  
 _but we might as well stay and rebel_  
 _maybe we will be everything we say_  
 _maybe all that we dream will fade to grey_  
 _either way, i will stay with you_


End file.
